fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 30
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Naito gaapte luid en legde zijn peddel subtiel neer terwijl Cecilia doorging. Ze was nu zijn vriendin, maar ze deed vaak actieve dingen die hij niet zo bijzonder vond als haar. Dit vond hij natuurlijk niet erg en hij ging altijd mee om haar een plezier te doen, maar hij had nog steeds last van zijn wonden van de ontvoering en bovendien was hij die dag best moe. Adamaris en Mica hadden hem de vorige dag overgehaald om tot na middernacht te schaken en hij had zo'n zin gehad om te winnen dat hij pas om vier uur in bed was gesukkeld, en amper drie uur erna kwam Cecilia hem wekken om te gaan kajakken. Gewoon geweldig. Hij hield zichzelf bezig met toe te kijken hoe zijn vriendin haar spieren versterkte. Het zonnetje scheen best helder, ook al was het nog vroeg, maar Naito's maag rammelde van de honger en het was niet warm genoeg naar zijn smaak. 'Dus...' begon Cecilia terwijl ze zich omdraaide. Naito greep gauw zijn peddel weer vast maar hij miste en sloeg hem tegen Cecilia's gezicht. 'Auw!!' gilde ze.'Klootzak!' en ze haalde uit naar zijn hoofd. 'Sorry!!' zei Naito, een beetje lacherig, 'Ik wou je niet slaan!' 'Wat deed je dan met die peddel?!' schreeuwde Cecilia. 'Ik had hem neergelegd!' bekende hij. 'Extra klootzak!' zei Cecilia en ze sloeg haar peddel op z'n hoofd. 'Sorry!' schaterde Naito. 'Luie koe! En jij wilt later trouwen met me?' ze gaf hem weer een tik. 'Correct!' 'Stop met praten!!' 'Maar jij stelt vragen!' 'Stil!!' Naito zuchte overdreven luid, hij nam zijn peddel weer vast en hielp met peddelen. Hij wist dat Cecilia er niets van meende, maar ze was niet graag echt gekwetst of boos en daarom overdreef ze altijd. Hij vond het wel grappig, want hij zag ook dat zij haar grijns nauwelijks kon verbergen. Plots begon ze wild te wiebelen met de kajak, en dat haatte Naito dus het meest van alles. 'Stooop!' brulde hij.'Cecilia!' Zijn vriendin lachtte duivels en schudde de boot juist nog harder heen en weer. Naito leunde naar de randen in een poging hem in balans te houden maar na een poosje vloog hij overboord en de kajak klapte om. Hij spetterde in het ijskoude water en gilde als een meisje toen hij kopje onder ging. Toen hij weer boven kwam was Cecilia nergens te bespeuren. Hij zwom even terug naar de kajak om te kijken of ze aan de andere kant zwom en toen hij dichterbij kwam klapte die omhoog en sprong zijn vriendin vanonder de kajak naar hem toe. Ze viel recht op hem en duwde hem weer het ijzige water in. Toen ze allebei weer lachend en druipnat de kajak inkropen stelde Cecilia voor om terug te keren. 'Gebeuren er nog leuke dingen in Huize Smaragd vandaag?' vroeg Naito terwijl ze omkeerden en door het water gleden richting de steigers. 'Vanavond is er een slaapfeestje!' zei Cecilia opgewekt.'Leuk he? Kico heeft het georganiseerd.' 'Wow, nooit gedacht dat ze aan slaapfeestjes deden in dit huishouden.' 'Doen ze ook niet, het is in het buitenverblijf zodat Adriel of Darren en Gabe ons niet betrappen.' 'Serieus?' 'Ja! Spanning...' 'Dat klinkt zo idioot.' Cecilia trok een pruillip.'Je komt toch wel? We zijn niet met veel! En het is een slaapfeestje dus wordt het heel gezellig! We kijken een film...' 'Een film?!' riep Naito uit.'Dat is een van de allernieuwste uitvindingen...' 'Jaaa!' giechelde Cecilia.'En Cornelius gaat chocomelk maken.' 'Wat is daar nou bijzonder aan?' vroeg Naito sceptisch. 'Chocomelk gemaakt door een Engel!' piepte Cecilia kortademig.'Iedereen wilt chocomelk gemaakt door een Engel!' 'Oké, ik kom, maar alleen voor de film.' 'Ik weet dat je liegt,' zei Cecilia knipogend.'Je houdt van ons!' '... nee.' 'Jaaa!' 'Stop daar, Cecilia.' 'Aww...' Zodra ze thuis kwamen melde Cecilia dat ze nog iets moest ophalen in de bibliotheek en Naito liep richting de tuin om te zien of hij een van zijn vrienden kon vinden. Zoals verwacht vond hij ze. Orabelle zat oncomfortabel rechtop een boek te lezen op een bankje - ze herstelde immers nog van de kogelwonde. Adamaris maakte een kotslelijk schilderij van een paar bloemen en Cornelius lag op zijn buik in het gras naar niets te staren. 'Wat doe je?' vroeg Naito aan de Engelenjongen. 'Ik kijk naar een...' murmelde Cornelius twijfelachtig. 'Een kever, Cornelius. Je kijkt naar een kever.' zei Orabelle zonder opkijken van haar boek. 'Ja, datte.' 'Adamaris, wat schilder je?' vroeg Naito op zijn beurt aan het mensenmeisje. 'Ik schilder kleuren.' 'Het is heel lelijk,' beaamde Naito. 'Dankje... wacht wat?' Adamaris draaide zich om met halfdicht geknepen ogen.'Wat zei je daar?' 'Ik eh.. ik vind het heel mooi!' zei Naito pijnlijk. 'Ik ben niet doof!' brulde Adamaris en Naito moest wegvluchten om haar penseel te ontwijken.'Je begrijpt niets van kunst!' 'Ik vind het best mooi hoor,' zei Orabelle.'Eerlijk waar.' 'Zie je, Orabelle is tenminste lief!' kirde Adamaris.'Daarom krijgt zij mijn desserts voor de komende week.' 'Wat lief van je, Adamaris,' ging Orabelle erin mee. 'Ik vind het prachtig!' loog Naito, geforceerd glimlachend.'Echt waar! Je hoorde me vast verkeerd...' 'Hmmm oké, kom hier, ik ga je iets vertellen,' zei Adamaris en ze wenkte hem. Naito boog zich voorover zodat ze in zijn oor kon fluisteren, en toen kreeg hij een penseel en zwarte verf in zijn gezicht. Gillend deinsde hij achteruit van een triomfantelijk grijnzende Adamaris terwijl hij struikelde over Cornelius en met zijn bibs op de kever viel. 'Neee!!' jammerde Cornelius.'Ik zal je nooit vergeven, Naito!' 'Ze is niet dood!' snauwde Naito.'Het is een kever, die leven nog steeds als je ze in een put met kokende lava gooit!' 'Oei Naito, er zit wat verf op je gezicht...' zei Cornelius voorzichtig wijzend. 'Neee, echt?!' zei Naito sarcastisch.'Ik ben hier weg!' 'Hoera!' juichten Orabelle en Adamaris in koor.'Tot op het slaapfeestje vanavond!' riep Orabelle hem plagerig na. Naito botste bijna tegen Cheryl op terwijl hij de gang in liep. Hij had niet veel meer tegen haar gezegd sinds ze samen de Engelen hadden afgeslacht toen ze ontvoerd waren, maar uit al zijn vrienden was zij er het slechtst vanaf gekomen met een messteek in haar nier en een snijwond op haar borst. 'Sorry,' zei hij geschrokken, 'ik zag je niet.' 'Dat merkte ik,' zei Cheryl droogjes. Ze zag er gelukkig best goed uit. 'Kom je naar het slaapfeestje vanavond?' fluisterde Naito. Cheryl schudde haar hoofd.'Ik moet studeren voor astrologie.' 'Ik kan je wel helpen, als je wilt? Ik ben zowat afgestudeerd aan de Academie van de Astrologie.' 'Wow, dat zou erg leuk zijn!' glimlachte ze.'Dank je!' Naito liep samen met Cheryl richting de bibliotheek. Terwijl Cheryl boeken uit de kast trok die ze moest studeren, keek Naito om zich heen. Cyramelia zat aan een tafeltje naast Adriel en samen keken ze zwijgend naar een bladzijde van een boek. Naito dacht diep na. Al sinds ze terug waren in Huize Smaragd had Cyramelia geen contact meer met hen gezocht en zich alleen bezig gehouden met Adriel. Hij vroeg zich af waarom en voelde zich een beetje gedumpt. Cheryl dumpte een stapeltje boeken naast hen en veegde restjes stof van het bureau. 'Goed, wat moet je leren?' vroeg Naito terwijl hij de boeken opende en erdoorheen bladerde. 'Sterrenbeelden,' zei Cheryl,'Herhaling.' 'Oké, dat is best makkelijk,' gaf Naito toe. 'Jep. Het duurt gewoon aards lang om te studeren.' 'Gelijk heb je...' zei Naito en hij opende de pagina met sterrenbeelden zonder hun namen er bij.'Oké, noem ze eens allemaal op en vertel over hun betekenis.' Cheryl wees naar een beeld dat de vorm had van een sikkelvormige maan.'Dit is Lunalynn's sterrenbeeld. Luna was het nichtje van de oude Schierkoning en ze stond ook wel bekend als de Maanprinses omdat haar Elementale magie dit sterrenbeeld in de vorm van een maan creëerde.' 'Heel goed,' zei Naito.'Dat klopt.' Cheryl ademde opgelucht uit.'Het duurde echt uren voor ik deze kon onderscheiden van Micolonn en Rosalynn.' 'Goed, vertel me dan maar over die twee.' zei Naito. 'Micolonn's sterrenbeeld heeft de vorm van een zeis omdat Micorio een beroemde beul was uit het Tijdrijk. Hij heeft meer dan 130 executies op zijn naam staan.' 'Correct.' 'Het sterrenbeeld van Rosalynn heeft de vorm van een wilg omdat Rosa de eerste persoon was die wilgen ontdekte, zij was de tweelingzus van Luna.' 'Vertel me ook even hoe de namen van echte personen naar sterrenbeelden worden verandert,' zei Naito. 'Mannelijke sterrenbeelden heten -lonn en vrouwelijke -lynn.' 'Oké...' prevelde Naito.'Ga maar door.' Ze studeerden nog een poosje tot het al wat begon te schemeren buiten en Naito wist dat hij zich klaar moest maken voor het slaapfeestje. Ze stopten toen het tijd was voor het avondmaal en daarna haalde Naito zijn pyjama en deken op uit zijn slaapkamer en sloop hij onopgemerkt richting het buitenverblijfje. Daar stonden Cecilia, Cornelius en Adamaris al klaar. Cecilia opende de deur met een waarschijnlijk gestolen sleutel en ze glipten allemaal naar binnen. Zodra ook Orabelle, Rosanna en Cyramelia waren gearriveerd werd de deur op slot gedaan en gingen alle gordijnen voor de ramen die uitzicht gaven op het kasteel en waardoor men ze dus zou kunnen zien. De raampjes die richting het meer keken gaven hen een mooi uitzicht van de rozig-gouden golfjes en het donkerblauwe water. Cyramelia en Cornelius staken een paar lantaarntjes aan terwijl Cecilia met haar heksenmagie de haard aanstak. Een warm gouden licht verspreidde zich door de kamer en Naito legde zich op een paar kussens die tegen de trap aan lagen, op het tapijt. Hij sloeg zijn deken strak om zich heen en wriemelde zich even tegen de kussens tot hij goed lag. Cornelius deelde zijn geliefde chocolademelk uit en Naito moest toegeven; die was echt lekker. Adamaris kreeg zoals verwacht direct een verslaving aan het drankje en terwijl Naito een tweede kop kreeg was zij al bezig aan haar zevende. Cyramelia knuffelde haar grote, dikke kussen terwijl ze in spanning wachtte terwijl de film aftelde. Orabelle was ondertussen een dekentje aan het haken terwijl ze sabbelde op een stukje chocolade. Naito rolde zich zowat op in zijn deken en luisterde met een glimlach naar het zachte geroezemoes en gelach van zijn vrienden. Hij viel graag in slaap met wat gebabbel op de achtergrond. Rosanna lag op haar buik met haar kin in haar handen en zwaaiend met haar benen. Toen Naito iedereen zo zag realiseerde hij zich dat ze echt nog maar kinderen waren, en hoogstens net volwassen. En toch hadden ze allemaal zoveel doorstaan en moesten ze nog zoveel doorstaan. Hij drukte zijn neus in zijn kussen terwijl ook hij afwachtte. Zodra de film begon werd het doodstil terwijl iedereen genietend keek. Het was een spannende actiefilm; een kerel had het lief van een andere kerel vermoord en die laatste was uit op wraak, maar dat bleek niet zo makkelijk. Adamaris moest ongewoon vaak naar het toilet door alle chocomelk die ze naar binnen had gewerkt, maar dat hield uiteindelijk op en terwijl de maan hoger aan de hemel rees viel Naito in slaap. Hij had het warm, het was gezellig en hij had alles dat hij nodig had, van zijn warme deken tot het dikke kussen en zijn vrienden om hem heen. right Hoofdstuk 29 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 31 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje